What goes on Behind Closed Doors
by Rose Lautner
Summary: Once the doors close things go on behind them that we're not sure we want to know. All human and please R&R. My first Twilight fanfic and I'm working on a new one. I wasn't sure what to rate this so I went with this one, just to be safe.


Hi peoples. I'm in class and so bored so. I thought that I'd type up my one shot I wrote during the weekend. I was so bored and I will completely understand if you say its crap and in a way I'd agree but, PLEASE R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I need your reviews (good or bad) so I can know what to do and what not to do when I post my Twilight story that I'm writing now. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Twilight but, I do own Emiko and the plot to this story.

**What Goes On Behind Closed**

Alice sighed quietly to herself as she stared at the back of Rosalie and Bella's head, who just happened to be her sisters. Alice was in Math class with the rest of her friends. There were so many things that were about to change if only people knew what she, herself knew.

In the front row was Jacob, Bella, Edward and two other people that Alice didn't know. Behind them was Emmett, Rosalie, and Emiko and a couple of other people that had decided to take turns starring at Bella.

Alice, Jasper and three other people sat behind them and then there was one more row behind them.

Alice sighed as she saw Edward glance over his shoulder towards Rose and wink at her then jerked his head back around when Bella started talking like he hadn't just flirted with her older sister.

Alice knew everyone in this room's secrets and she had to hide all of them without only being able to confront in her journal so that she wouldn't explode and just shout out everyone's secrets.

Edward's was supposed to be dating Bella but, since Bella wouldn't give it up he turned to Rosalie for that.

Alice knew this because they always walked out one shortly after another, they acted weird towards one another, and Alice had once walked in on them getting hot and heavy in rose's bedroom while Bella was away for the weekend.

Despite her wanting to tell Bella, Alice promised Edward and Rose that she wouldn't tell a living soul.

Bella herself had ran into Emmett, Rose's supposed boyfriend during that weekend and had given herself over to him rather than to Edward but, Alice figured she didn't even care.

Alice knew this because Bella's stupid self ran home the next day and went into Alice's room and screamed that she had slept with Rose's boyfriend at the top of her lungs when she knew that Rose's bedroom was right next to Alice's.

Fortunately for Bella Rose was at Edwards "studying", well that's what Alice and Rose had told her parents when they asked where she was going and then an hour later asked Alice where she was as if they had forgotten.

Even their parents had a secret and the secret was one of their best friends, Emiko, who was in love with Jacob and had been going out with him for two years now.

They came close once to getting hot and heavy in Alice's room once when they were having a sleep over. That is until Alice walked in on a shirtless Jacob leaning over Emiko who was in nothing but, her underwear.

Now Alice doesn't allow anyone in her room.

Shortly after that Alice had over heard her parents talking on the phone to someone and later found out that it was Emiko and she was their sister that Carlisle and Esme had adopted and then kept a secret so that she wouldn't feel left out or different.

Alice sighed as she saw Edward get up, walk out and then two minutes later Rosalie walked out. Without a doubt Alice knew what they were going to go do and now Bella was passing love notes with Emmett who let out a low seductive growl towards Bella causing her to giggle.

As the bell rung signaling that class was over Jacob took Emiko hand and led her out of the room. Rosalie and Edward came back, not one strand of hair or piece of clothing out of place as they faked a loving look at their boyfriend/ girlfriend while secretly planning their next "bathroom brake".

Edward offered his arm to Bella who took it and said goodbye to Emmett with a secret wink causing Emmett to grin but, he stayed in character as he did this and then got up and grabbed Rose's hand and they all walked out two at a time.

Alice felt as thought she was about to explode until she felt a hand grab her hand making all of her current thoughts and feelings things of the past.

She looked thankfully up at Jasper who was pulling her up. He always knew how to make her worries go away and she was thankful that his touch made everything disappear.

She sighed as she followed him out the door with her head rested on his shoulder.

As they walked down the hall and towards the doors to go home at the end of the day she took notice that Jacob had Emiko pinned to the lockers and was making out with her while feeling her up, which she didn't seem to mind at all.

Rosalie and Edward were "talking" which really was Rosalie opening her locker and Edward opening his, since they had lockers next to each other on a long ways away from Emmett and Bella and making out while trying not to, unsuccessfully, feel her up which caused her to moan.

On down the way Bell and Emmett were doing that same thing.

All of them not really caring if they got caught by the others and got in trouble, they all always got what they wanted and they wanted each other.

Alice sighed again. She had to tell someone or something or else she would just shout out everyone's secrets to the world right then and there.

**5 years later**

Alice sighed as she watched the kids play in her front yard with her loving, caring, and devoted husband right next to her.

Across the street lived Jacob and Emiko, they had 3 children, two boys and a girl, who they loved dearly.

Next to them lived Rose and Emmett, who never gave up their affairs with Bella and Edward now shared 1 kid. Rose and Edward had 8 kids. Emmett and Bella had 10.

Alice and Jasper, themselves had 1 kid of their own.

Across form them and next to Alice lived Bella and Edward who shared 1 kid.

Alice sighed as she continued to watch the kids play around. After high school they all came clean with each other.

Exposing Emiko as their sister and everyone else's love affairs, nobody cared and nobody got angry with each other which in a way made Alice very happy.

She still had to listen to Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmett fighting every other day about how they loved their lover's kids more than they did their own.

One neighborhood, 3 families, 8 people. 4 marriages, 4 affairs, and 24 kids and a whole lot of secrets that just waited to be relieved within this quiet, calm, and loving little neighborhood.


End file.
